123898-suggestion-make-lfm-channels-more-obvious
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed, except I don't think the devs stopped caring but more like they have higher priorities then this particular QoL issue. I start a new toon and immediately make at least 2 more tabs! Then go and toggle off what I want to see in each of them! A default global/LFG would be really good. | |} ---- by the amount of *cupcake* complaints there are about "queues don't pop". a simple fix like making a default LFG channel (i am no programmer but it can't be THAT hard, right?) yeah, sometimes it makes you wonder if they even play the game and see what happens. (or they simply stick to their guns and prefer not to have a default LFG channel because they want people to stick to the automated group finder). who knows whats going on in their heads. | |} ---- I don't think it's hard, necessarily. There actually was a global LFG-style chat channel in beta, so I hear. Take a wild guess why it was removed. We could probably do with having it put back in, though. It's a small price to pay (and one we're already paying anyway when we /chjoin LFG). | |} ---- It was /advice that was global until Carbine arbitrarily made it not global anymore. I couldn't even hazard a wild guess why they did that. It wasn't getting abused, it was very useful and by far the most active channel. much like the player made /lfg channels are now. When it was changed a lot of people fought in vain for a global channel to remain in game. the devs were listening my ass | |} ---- they probably thought the game would have SOOOoooo many players that a global chat would break all things. but then, now they only have the same 50peeps in their global chat, so the story is different and maybe they can open it up... UNLESS, f2p incoming and they expect tons of players to comeback/start playing. (all right all right! don't beat on me!) | |} ---- I think they expect tons of players to come back and start playing regardless (this is a pointless exercise otherwise). I expect it to remain in place if F2P is incoming solely because of the kind of chat we would expect if this were to happen. The reason I think it should be lifted is simply because this community has proven leaps and bounds better than your common MMORPG community would be. | |} ---- at this point Vic, its like a family on nexus... we all know each other. if you are an ass, you get pinpointed fast. that is why i keep anonymous on forums, so i can talk about the real issues and have more intellectual and less emotional discussions. in game i'm all good ;) | |} ---- But would it stay that way? You've seen the people that ask for F2P on our Subreddit and Facebook. Those will be your compatriots. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope, there are no official global channels currently in game. And inevitably, when someone makes the suggestion, everyone starts moaning about "barrens/barons/whatever-it's-called" chat and how it's a terrible hive of scum and villainy. I never played WoW so I have no idea about any of that. I was also not in beta, so I can't comment on that situation either. However, I do think that it's a good idea to have at least one default global channel. Obviously people would be able to knock it off their tab and ignore it entirely, but I think the opt-out is better than an opt-in if only because new people can find themselves feeling like islands. (How can you know to join something if you don't even know it exists?) There are rarely many people out in the low level zones, and new players can often feel like there's no one around. They can ask for help in /advice, but if they're not in Thayd (Illium) chances are they're probably not going to get a response seeing as someone who can answer their questions must be in the same zone. I've made it a point, when I'm in a lowbie zone or I see people asking for teams/instances, to try to put out a zone message advertising the lfg channel. I've even done this in the multi-zone Isigrol chat (where people had managed to level up that far and still not know that an lfg channel even existed). I do add caveats (warning for story spoilers + warning about trollish behavior) but frequently people decide to join anyway -- likely to feel like they're actually part of the community. I remember leveling by myself, feeling like there was no one around. It wasn't all that fun. (Although I loved the story and enjoyed the leveling experience in general.) I would also point out that many people do not use the forums. We often see the same people posting here all the time, and while it's possible that they're lurking, it's also possible that many new people might not know about the forums or might not realize how much they can get from them. I spent the first 2-3 months not reading the forums at all, much less posting on them. I understand that things are made considerably easier if you join a guild. And it's nice to see guilds recruiting in low level zones, and even in Thayd sometimes (though admittedly it can get a bit spammy). But not everyone even knows about guilds, or what they are/how they work. Surprisingly enough, not everyone has played an MMO before. It kind of irks me that it's almost assumed that the only people who would play an MMO like Wildstar are people who have already played lots of them (or WoW) before. I feel like it leaves people out of the loop, and in the case of the lack of a global channel, it means that people new to MMO gaming might end up discouraged. tl;dr +1 for an opt-out default global channel | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Dead on unfortunately. The reason that it was initially removed is because it became more of an inescapable zone chat. There was some advice, but it was primarily just social banter. It was hard to police, or just unpoliced during beta, and at this point would need even more people if it wasn't tiered. | |} ---- This doesn't work. EQ2 used to have level restricted chat (every 10 levels) and all it resulted in is a bunch of empty channels, and the channels 1-9 and the max level one being the most used. Then of course, every time the max level changed, chat would get all messed up with ghost channels that required file editing to remove. They eventually changed to a general, high level, and LFG chat channels (Edit to add: I do support official sanctioned global LFG/chat channels) | |} ---- A global chat by itself would just bring in trolls on level 1 alts to troll the global chat. Which is the only reason I am against a global chat. That is why I believe a 1-14 (roughly after they finish the first zone), and then a 15-49, then a 50 chat would be best. Would prevent trolls, but not stop them. | |} ---- You totally missed the point. That would only result in the 15-49 being barren and unused, most people preferring to stick to the 1-14 (all characters can access) or the level 50 one (only max level can access). I speak from experience. | |} ----